Something Between Ray and Kai
by kairei4ever
Summary: After a night mare Kai confides in Ray, adn they become friends, but does it stau that way? oneshot


**Something Between Ray and Kai**

'I'm running, but why, and from what?' Kai though.

"From me probably." a calm, cold and too familiar voice said.

"Who are you?" Kai shouted.

"My, my. Little Kai, don't you recognise me?" the voice said in mock hurt.

Then the figure stepped out from the shadows. Kai froze at the site of the person.

"Boris." Kai stated his eyes wide, yet cold, filled with hate.

"Yes." Boris said with an evil smirk.

"Kai wake up!" a distant voice said. "Kai wake up!"

Then everything around Kai went black.

(Ray's POV)

"Kai wake up!" I yelled shaking Kai in the process.

After a while Kai's eyes opened and he shot up, knocking me to the ground in the process. I got back up, and sat on my bed across from Kai's.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Hun." was all he said.

(Normal POV)

Ray turned around with a sad look on his face, and started to make his bed.

'Why am I always so cold with him? He hasn't done any thing wrong. I could tell him about my dream; he could maybe help me understand it.' Kai thought.

"I'll be okay. I just had a nightmare." Kai said, with a chuckle.

Ray turned around surprised that Kai had actually answered.

"What happened? In your dream that is." Ray asked.

"Well I was running, and then I heard a voice, which ended up being Boris's. Then I heard another faint voice then every thing went black, then I woke up." Kai said then looked up at Ray.

"That definitely isn't a dream I would what to have." Ray said, with a sad smile.

"Neither would I." Kai said with a chuckle.

'Wow, two chuckles from Kai, in 5 minutes. That's a record.' Ray thought.

Kai and Ray talked for awhile, well Kai talked mostly. After about an hour they finished.

"Ehh...thanks Ray." Kai said looking at the floor.

"For what?" Ray asked puzzled.

"For listening." Kai said.

"Oh. Anytime you have something you want to talk about, don't be afraid to come talk to me. I'm ready to listen any time." Ray said with a smile.

"Thanks again." with that Kai got out of his bed. "Who is going to take their shower first?" Kai asked.

"You can go first; you don't take as much time as I do." Ray said with a sly smile.

"Okay." Kai said heading for the washroom.

Before Kai entered the washroom he glanced once more over to Ray, who was making his bed.

"Thanks a lot Ray." Kai repeated as he went into the washroom.

Ray looked up and smiled. He was starting to get threw to his captain, his friend. Ray finished making his bed then went to his dresser and took out his cloths puting them on his bed, then squating down on the couch waiting for Kai to finish his shower.

About 10 minutes later Kai came out, dressed and ready to takkle another bordsoem day.

"Showeres free." Kai announced to Ray.

"Okay." Ray said as he went to the washroom, then into the showere.

Kai sat down on the window ledg thinking.

'How come it's so eisy for me to talk with Ray; why do I trust him so much?'

/Maybe you might just like him. Ever though of that?/

'Dranzer! I don't swing that way.'

/Oh sorry, for trying to help you figure this out./ Dranzer pretended to sound hurt.

'I know. Thanks.'

Kai heard the showere stop and 2 minutes later Ray came out with only a towel around his waist, and one in his hair to keep it from dripping.

"Forgot my stuff." Ray said with a small blush on.

Then Ray desapeird back into the waschroom. The whole time Kai didn't take his eyes off of Ray untill the door closed.

/You are defenatly hooked my dear./ Dranzer announsed.

'I'm afraid you might be right.'

/Tell him./

Kai's eyes grew wide.

'Are you crazy!?'

/No. Why it isn't a good idea?/

'Hello? Ray's straight.'

/Thats what you though about your self, up until last week./

'Hun'

Kai quit the conversation with Dranzer just as Ray steped back out fully dressed thins time, drying his hair. Again Kai kept his eyes on Ray. Ray walked over to his dresser and started to brush the knots out of his hair. From time to time you could hear a growl come from Ray. Kai got up and walked over to Ray.

"Need any help?"

Ray looked up a little surprised, and nodded. Kai took the brush from Ray's hand and started brushing it.

'Soft as silk, thought so.'

After a whille soft purrs cour be hear. Kai was wondering where they were comming from then found out, the were comming from Ray. Kai looked in the mirror and found that Ray had closed his eyes and had content smille on, which make Kai smile. He, Kai Hiwatari had made Ray Kon smile. Once all the knots were out Kai kept brushing just wanting to stay close to Ray a little longer.

/You do know there aren't any knots left, right?/

'Yes. I just like doing this. His hair is so soft and it smells wonderfull.'

/Oh. Okay./

/Hey. Hows the brushing going?/ Drigger poped in.

'Great!' Ray announces enthusiasticaly.

/Really? Didn't you use to hate brushing your hair?/

'Yep. Up until Kai started. He's really good, he isn't rough. Humm, it feels good to.'

/Ohh, so you DO like him?/

'Ya I supose I do. I think I've liked him ever cinse we met.'

/Well you should probably tell him./

'I could never do that. I'm sure he doesn't even like guys. I know I've pretymuch alwasy been atracted to guys, but Kai, noway!'

Ray was enjoting the time, until there was a loud yell comming from outside the door.

"Kai! Ray! We've got to go! Or we'll be late!" came Max's voice.

That snaped Kaia nd Ray out of there tranze. Kai handec Ray his brush and they bothe headed out of there shared room down to the lobby. 20 minutes later they were in there changing rooms, waiting to be called out.

"Hey I'll be right back." Ray announced and left the room.

"Where would he be going were about to go up." Kenny stated.

"How would we know. We don't read minds ya know." Tyson stated.

Just then they spoted Kai heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked.

"Going to see what Ray is doing." and Kai left.

Kai walked down the cordoors, at the end of a cordor he spoted Ray seated on the floor, his head in his hands. As he got closer he heard Ray mumbling.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked crouching down infront of Ray.

Ray's head snapped up, his cheeks stained red. Ray turned his head away.

"No thing."

"Your lying." Kai stated the obvious.

Ray stood up abruptly, Kai did the same.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Kai asked again.

"I can't do it!"

Kai looked at Ray questioningly.

"What can't you do?"

"Every thing." Ray said as tears started to fall again.

"What do you mean?" Kai wasdefenatly confused.

"There is too much going on in my head, desitiones I can't make!" Ray colaped to the floor crying.

Kai didn't know waht to do so he asked for help.

'Dranz, what do I do?'

/Try comforting him./

'How?'

/How you think best./

Kai looked down at Ray then kneeled down on the ground, and pulled Ray into a comforting hug. Instently Ray's arms surounded Kai waist, as Ray baried his head in Kai's chest. Kai sat down and pulled Ray onto his lap, as he rubed Ray's back, whispering soothing words in his ear.

/That's the way to go champ!/ Dranzer cheerd.

After about 5 minutes the soobing stoped. Ray lifted his head an looked up at Kai.

"Sorry." Ray turned his head away, ashamed, and embaressed that Kai had seen him in such a week state.

"For what?"

"For acting like this." Ray said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay."Kai kept rubbing Ray's back. "Ray?"

"Ya." Ray said his head leaned against Kai's cheast.

"There's something I've been meanign to tell you."

Ray looked up at Kai, curiousity present in his eyes.

"Ya what is it?"

"Umm...I...umm.." Kai looked away trying to put what he was trying to say into a coherent phrase.

'How am I going to tell him?'

/How about like this; 'Ray, I love you.'/

'Easy to think but hard to say. Anyway here I go'

"Ray, I...I love you." Kai shut his eyes tight.

Ray looked at Kai with wide eyes.

'Did he just say what I think he said?'

/Yep! What do you thin ke said?/

'Did he just say he loved me?'

/Then ya thatMs what he just said. Now say something./

'Oh right!' Ray tried to say something but coulden't think of anything until...

Kai opened his eyes to see Ray with a smile on his face. Then the next thing he knew Ray's lips were pressed firmly on his.

'Does this mean he like me too?'

/I would think so./

So Kai pressed back, intesifying the kiss. The two pulled back out of breath.

"I love you to Kai." Ray smiled one of his cat-grines.

"Oh so that's what the kiss ment." Kai teased.

"Yep." Ray leaned down and captured Kai's lips once more, though this time it was much more intence.

Kai kissed back, however pulling Ray firmly oppon his chest. Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck.

"I love you Phoenix."

"I love you too Kitten."

The two went iinto an all out makeout setion, up until there team was called out for there battle.

6


End file.
